chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Oblivia Region
The Oblivia region is one that has gone through constant struggle and only seems to have stablized recently, under the rule of a powerful Arceus. Things for the region changed drastically with the Pokemon in power, and it's debatable whether it was for the better or for worse. Geography Oblivia consists of three major islands and two active volcanos, though there are also several other smaller islands that are inhabited. The islands are generally hilly and mountainous, and much of it is covered in thick forest. Because of it's fertile land despite the mountains, Oblivia is one of the major exporters of crops and berries. Locations Islands Dolce Island - ''One of the three major islands ''Renbow Island - ''One of the three major islands ''Mitonga Island Faldera Island Sophian Island - ''One of the three major islands ''Layuda Island Tilikule Island Towns Cocona Village - Located on Dolce Island, considered the capitol of Oblivia Tilt Village - Located on Faldera Island Aqua Resort - Located on Sophian Island Lifestyles and Culture The people of Oblivia tend to be kept naive about the outside world as travel from Oblivia to other regions is forbidden except under special circumstances. Humans and Pokemon walk together, though not as equals. Pokemon have more power over humans in general, and the lack of capturing devices in the region makes it even more so. There have even been hints of human breeding farms in the region. Cities don't really exist as there aren't a lot of people to one area, or at least not a lot living in the towns. Stories of people living out in the wild like Pokemon are not uncommon, though the people of Oblivia won't say if they are true or not. The people seem content but afraid of their ruler, an Arceus who keeps war between the humans and Pokemon at bay in favor of letting the Pokemon run the region for the most part. They also tend to keep from talking too much to outsiders, though they are often fascinated by tales of the outside regions. The Touched are especially common in this region as well, as many more legendaries now seem to flock to Oblivia as a vacation spot of sorts. History Oblivia was once a fairly prosperous place for trainers to go on vacation, there were a great deal of resorts that catered to them and the region thrived on the tourism. They had reserves for Pokemon where people were free to train their capturing skills as long as they released the Pokemon afterwards. But when an Arceus showed up and began making his way into the towns, preaching that what the humans were doing was wrong, that they should live with the Pokemon instead of using them, people began to listen. Through a combination of the people worshiping Arceus as their god and the Arceus's charisma, he became leader of the Oblivia region. That's when things began to change. Cities were demolished without a word or a hint of what happened to them. Pokemon began to move into the towns with humans but would look down upon them and treat them more like wild animals and pets, and generally lesser beings. The Arceus did nothing to stop them. If anything, he encouraged it. Pokeballs were banned from the region and all production of them was stopped, leaving the humans powerless and forced to comply with what the Pokemon wanted. Travel was also limited to other regions to prevent people from leaving. Mythology The Oblivia region people are well known worshipers of Latios, Latias and Arceus, though recent events have left them fascinated with the tales of Red. They have temples dedicated to Pokemon of each type scattered throughout the region though worshipers are beginning to get less and less due to events with Pokemon going on in the region. There is quite a bit of tension with those who still worship the "Old Gods", legendary Pokemon, and those who do not. Technology Despite being cut off for the most part from other regions, Oblivia has still made some technological advancements. In fact, in some areas they are considered more technologically advanced, phone calls are done with holograms and transportation by cars primarily. Pokedexes don't exist in the region and nor do Pokeballs, though some of the technology is being rumored to be in development by fringe human groups out in the wild. Pokemon All Pokemon in the Oblivia region are welcomed, though primarily the native species there are species from Kanto and species from Sinnoh. Other region's Pokemon are a rarity. Category:Regions